


Patience in Falling

by 420Papyrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom sub relationship, Domination, F/F, F/M, First Times, Hair Pulling, Nervousness, Spanking, Submission, akward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420Papyrus/pseuds/420Papyrus
Summary: PAscale has lived his life striving to be stronger, more respected, and prove that he can hold his own. He rules his crew with an iron fist, and expects his title be used on and off deck. His girlfriend of three years, Puck, sees all of these things and has never expected anything different. When Pascale asks her to be his dom, she's thrown for a loop. Things get awkward, and not many things go smoothly.





	

"You're serious?" Puck's laughter quickly fell.

Pascale scowled bitterly and stood,"Forget it."

"No!" Puck hurried up and curled her arms about Pascale's waist tightly,"Baby, no, I'm sorry! Its just a lot to take in,"

Pascale's hands found hers and tugged a little,"Puck, please,"

"Come on, I'm sorry, come back to bed," Puck pleaded, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Just forget it, this was a mistake," Pascale said, and his voice was level, but Puck heard the tone of urgency in his voice. 

Pascale was a very fragile creature, despite how he looked and acted. Small things got to him, not many, but enough. He worried about a lot involving his crew and Puck herself. He insisted on precautions with everything, and at the same time was reckless himself. Puck had seen many sides of him and she knew when it was time to let him go.

Pascale hesitated anyways, as he hands left his hips. He took a split second before he stepped forward, leaving the room without looking back. The door shut quietly.

Puck returned to bed and lay down, her cheek resting on the cool fabric of the pillow. She felt awful for laughing, but christ. Imagining her big man, Captain Gritts himself, being submissive was ludicrous. Then again, maybe there was some side of him Puck hadn't seen before.

She fell asleep alone, wondering when Pascale would come back.

When she woke up, Pascale was beside her. He must have come back sometime last night, and Puck's fingers crept along the hem of his shirt, pushing it up and running her cool fingers over the man's skin. She looked up at her lover and rest her head on his chest again, the soft fabric over his breasts warmer than the pillows she slept on last night. Her hand stilled on his stomach, feeling his muscle twitch beneath the feathered touch.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly, her ears twitching back a bit. 

Pascale took a larger breath, a quiet sigh, and Puck felt the rumble of his breath in his chest. She sat up slowly, not wanting to wake him. She crept out of bed, donned one of his button down shirts, and went to the bathroom. 

Later that day, Puck watched the man run the ship. She had always had her own chores and assignments, but Pascale let her alone today. She took her place up by the wheel or on deck, observing and watching him call orders or help out.

Pascale was not afraid of hardwork, that she knew, but she always assumed he didnt do much during the day because he definitely had energy at night. But, as she watched, He did far more work than he let on. He would help Teale finish transferring something too heavy for himself, work with Kris in the kitchen, even clean on the deck himself. He was a leader, a captain.

That night, Puck had a lovely idea. She had surely screwed up the night before, laughing was the worst thing to do. But now, she understood what he wanted, and what he'd asked of her, and she was ready.

She wore her darkest jeans, and a purple button down that she knew drove Pascale crazy- along with many others.

She tied back her hair into a long, dark ponytail, and a few strands framed her face. She left their room and went out on deck. 

Perfectly aware of the eyes on her, Puck walked out to the deck and crossed her arms behind her back, boots spread only an inch away from each other. Her tail swished about in anticipation, eager to curl about the ankle of her boot with excitement.

"Pascale," She called, seeing him head down from the upper loft. He hesitated on the stairs- he disliked being called his true name on deck, and expected Captain or Sir- there were no exceptions for Puck.

Pascale narrowed his eyes, and Puck saw he noticed her blouse imediately.

"What is this about?" He asked, voice low.

Puck stood tall and tipped her head, smiling,"You should be a bit nicer to me,"

Pascale's hands tightened at his sides,"Puck-"

"If you're finished here, I expect you in our room now," She told him,"I have plans for you,"

Pascale was a bit startled, seeing that Puck didnt stand down was new. He suddenly realized what she was doing and he felt his face grow hot.

He grabbed her arm, tugging her back towards their room,"Puck, this is not the time or the place-"

Pascale was more than embarrassed with the startled gasp that came from his lips when Puck snatched his hand from her arm, holding his hand in hers with a soft smile.

"So touchy- I'm going back. Join me soon," she told him, and swept back into the room with ease.

That night, while Puck thought she had set it up well, did not go as she planned. Pascale came to the room about ten minutes later, and Puck barely got a word out before he pulled her close, lips on her neck and finding her special spot with ease.

"You look amazing in that shirt," He murmured, and Puck felt her knees weaken with the rumble in his words as he pinned her against the wall,"But you look batter without it,"

Puck was sulking after Pascale had gone to sleep. Not because she didn't enjoy herself- she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't- but because Pascale still owned her. She huffed quietly, sitting up in bed.

They had been sleeping for a few hours, so it took a few tries before Pascale woke up. Puck poked his side until he opened his eyes, looking none to happy with being woken. When he saw her expression, he frowned and sat up.

"What is it?" He asked, and Puck frowned at him.

"You didn't go with it," Puck told him,"I'm trying to help you,"

Pascale sighed softly,"Puck, please don't-"

"No," She snapped, sitting up and straddling Pascale's waist when he tried to move,"I'm trying, and you're just ignoring it,"

"I appreciate it, but you really don't have to," Pascale told her.

Puck shook her head,"You do a lot of shit for me, let me do this," 

Pascale looked like he wanted to argue again, but Puck crossed her arms and frowned at him. Pascale licked his lips and his eyes softened.

"It's been a long time since I've done this, just be patient," he said, and his voice was quiet and soft.

Puck leaned forward and kissed his forehead,"I will,"

Pascale smiled a bit and Puck tugged him close, hugging him,"Any tips?"

"Pardon?" Pascale tensed a bit.

"What do you think about?" She asked," What do you want?"

Pasce blushed,"Oh, come on now-"

"Pascale," Puck chided,"I promise I'm only patient to a point,"

Pascale groaned softly, his face hidden in Puck's sweatshirt,"Alright, fine. Just..." Pascale was seriously struggling, and Puck felt the fabric of her shorts twist as he tugged at them,"Yell at me- for something. There's always something,"

"Oh," Puck seemed a bit surprised,"You want me to punish you for something?"

"Puck," Pascale complained.

"That was a question, sweetheart," Puck told him- she was beginning to like this.

"Yes," Pascale grit out.

"Sorry, what?" Puck asked.

Pascale scowled,"Please don't push it,"

Puck laughed a little,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"Can we go back to bed," Pascale sighed, his hands moving from her hips up along her waist gently.

"Yes baby we can go back to bed," Puck hummed.

They slept until well into the morning, so Pascale had to hurry out. Puck sat up, wondering how she could make this play out. She got dressed and went out to the deck again, whispering a soft spell to herself as she left the doorway.

A small, grey cloud that started at her feet formed and moved upwards, taking away her colors. She was now invisible to the naked eye. The cloud now held all the colors and shaps from her, and she shooed it back into the room. She wandered about until she found Pascale, and there she hovered. She watched and waited to see what he'd do along the course of the day. To her dissapointment, the answer was not much. 

He did work, of course, its not that he slacked all day. He just didnt do anything out of the ordinary. Puck got bored after a while and wandered away. When she came back to look for Pascale, she couldnt find him. She searched everywhere, and eventually ended up in the kitchen below. She looked about and crept into the storage room, seeing that the door was cracked open.

She saw Pascale leaning on the counter, a chocolate cupcake in his hand, a bite taken out of it. Puck curled her fingers inwards and saw the cloud's colors creep into the main kitchen between the floor boards above. 

She let them come to her and reappeared quickly, feeling a bit giddy about catching the man.

"Pascale," She shouted, and the man looked up sharply, in the middle of finishing the rest of the cupcake.

"Puck-" He gaped, hurrying to finish the cake so he could talk.

"Aren't those the cupcakes for Quinton's birthday tomorrow? That Kris didn't want anyone touching?" Puck asked, knowing good and well the answer was yes as she stepped into the room.

"It's different than that-" Pascale started, and Puck interrupted him, looking down at the man.

"You're in it now, hun,"Puck purred,"I suggest you get upstairs-"

Pascale blushed furiously, eyes wide and he opened his mouth to argue again when the freezer door opened. Kris stepped out with a few items in her hands.

"How do, Puck?" She drawled, and smiled a bit at them both,"Any good Pascale?"

"Yes," Pascale said gruffly,"As always,"

Puck felt like a fool then, and smiled at Kris before fleeing the scene back to their room.

She sat on the bed, head in her hands. She was running out of ideas, and Pascale wasn't doing anything to help her.

She spent a good hour on the bed, thinking and wondering. Why did he want anything like this in the first place? He did so much, he was so strong and so well respected, why take that away? Puck sat up suddenly, as something clicked in her head. She felt a bit thick then, for not seeing the connection. She got to setting things up then.

Pascale didn't return to the room until that night. 

"Puck?" Pascale called softly, stepping into the room.

Puck had given up on her pity party, and she stepped out of the bathroom in an outfit so painted-on tight that Pascale wondered if it wasn't actually just painted. Her shit was low cut, and the skirt she wore showed a lot of the blue- grey in her legs.

Pascale, despite his reluctance, did try to make himself a bit smaller.

"C'mere," Puck hummed, stepping out into the room a little ways.

Pascale licked his lips and obeyed, coming to a stop right in front of her. Puck smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, and pulling away before he could return it. She circled him around, her hands on his hips and pulling at the hem of it. Her cool fingers ran up his stomach.

"Arms up," She moved her head close and whispered to him.

It surprised the both of them how quickly Pascale moved his arms. Puck giggled softly, and lifted the shirt away. Pascale scowled and blushed.

Puck moved her hands to his jeans, undoing his belt slowly. Pascale was beginning to fidget. Puck stepped back around him, and sat on the bed.

She hummed,"Come here, beautiful,"

Pascale felt his stomach twist and he felt his walls beginning to crash, and he knew Puck saw it as well. He stepped towards her cautiously. Puck took his hand and tugged him downwards, guiding him carefully over her lap. 

Pascale blushed once more, bracing himself up on his elbows. It was a bit nerve-wracking, having to stare at the bed sheets while Puck had free range behind him.

Puck shifted first, pushing Pascale's jeans off his waist and down to his thighs. Pascale crossed his ankles, shutting his eyes as his stomach churned and he began to rethink things.

"Pascale Gritts if you don't relax right this minute," Puck chided him, moving her hand back and over his shoulders gently, cool hands easing his nerves.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"It's okay to be nervous," Puck said softly.

Pascale yelped as she popped her palm down over his grey briefs, it didn't hurt so much as it surprised him. Her hand came down to run over what she just hit, moving along his briefs to the little bit of his thigh that was bare before the jeans.

"Why did you bring this up now?" Puck asked,"All of this submission stuff?"

Pascale forced himself to stay relaxed, and his socks dug against the blankets nervously,"I thought we were ready,"

This time, Pascale yelped in pain as Puck smacked him twice. He dropped his head.

"Bullshit," Puck said harshly, and there was a third crack of her palm over his ass- Pascale groaned,"Try again,"

"I'm serious!" Pascale complained,"I just thought we were gonna be ready for-" Pascale cried out as Puck started to smack him again, drumming his toes on the bed with a whine.

Puck stopped after a while,"I think you've been keeping things from me," Pascale's stomach twisted in anticipation.

Pascale's fingers twisted the blanket around nervously,"Like...?"

"Oh!" Puck paused, patting his hip gently,"You'd like to play this game?" 

"Puck, if theres something we need to talk about-" Pascale moved, shifting backwards to stand up. 

Puck allowed him to, which surprised Pascale a little. She went on though, standing up and looking down on him.

"Did I ask you to stand?" She asked, and of course expected a no.

"Puck, you really don't need to-" Pascale began, feeling his face get warm.

"I didn't ask you that," she snapped,"Go and kneel on the bed,"

Pascale shook his head,"I'm not playing this game," He reached out to her shoulder to push her out of the way, but found his hand caught. A vibrant, purple cloud clung to his wrist and kept him still. 

He gasped when, after another had circled his wrist and his stomach, he felt himself pushed back against the wall.

Puck came to him again, sti taller and still, all of a sudden, rather scary. Pascale's stomach twisted up in knots, and he felt some of his breath leave him.

"You know the word," Puck said, then eyed him curiously,"Right?"

"Yes I know the word, but I'm not-" Pascale's sentence was cut through by his own gasp and cry of pain as Puck twisted her fingers into his hair and pulled.

"What's the word?" She asked, pulling a bit harder every second.

Pascale stomped his foot against the ground in a sulk,"Backwards!" He breathed a sigh of relief when Puck let go of his hair.

She smiled softly, and Puck was back, as she kissed his cheek and, this time gently, ran her fingers through his hair. That eased Pascale's nerves quite a bit, surprisingly enough. Puck leaned back to look at him and Pascale felt his world beginning to drop.

He took a breath,"I'm scared," he whispered, and his eyes told her it was true.

"I know," Puck replied, cupping his face in her hands,"But I'm here, and I've got you. Just let go,"

Pascale shifted his feet, and seemed reluctant, but he took a breath or two and watched Puck as she turned away. When she faced him again, she snapped.

Pascale felt free again and he move his hands downwards, tugging up his pants a little, as they still hung about his knees. Puck scolded him for it, and he stopped.

"I want them off," Puck told him, and felt a little bit of pity for him when he blushed again.

Pascale didn't argue this time, though, and he pushed them back down until he could step out of them, and then tugged his socks off as well.

Puck hummed in approval,"Now, get on the bed like I asked," 

Pascale obeyed again, climbing up onto the bed and kneeling like she'd told him, and he glanced at her once before returning his gaze down to the blankets he was on. 

"Very good," She said softly, coming to join him,"You're doing good, sweetheart,"

Pascale felt himself shudder slightly at her words, and Puck's hands slipped into his briefs, moving over his hips to his ass. Puck was still in front of Pascale, and she watched his face twist as she dragged her nailed up along the sore skin. He bit his lip hard, and a soft moan came from his throat. Her thigh pressed against the buldge in his briefs.

"So pretty," Puck murmured, moving her lips to his neck and his shoulder. 

Where they met was sensitive, and Puck loved using it to her advantage- now more than ever. Pascale moaned again, louder, and his breathing picked up fast. 

Puck's hands moved again, pulling at the hem of Pascale's underwear and when she clicked her tongue, they came off in her hand. She tossed them aside, and her cool hands wrapped around Pascale's cock slowly. 

Puck didn't know what Pascale was thinking, but she didn't really care right then. She had the pleasure of watching him, the newer him, actually lose himself in front of her eyes. He moaned and gasped freely, his face dark with embarassment. His eyes caught hers only a few times, but she saw he was worried about how he moved and acted in front of her. She came close to him, finding her way around him, and her free hand ghosted along his stomach, moving along the skin and up to his back.

"You're beautiful. Did you know that? Simply wonderful," Puck whispered to him, and she did mean it.

Pascale blushed again, and he made a sound of pleasure deep in his throat,"Puck," he said, a bit hurriedly.

"Hm?" Puck felt Pascale tense im her grip and she giggled,"Oh. Go ahead, sweetie,"

Pascale didn't need to be told twice, and quickly came in her hand. He turned his head back as his thighs shook, letting a softer, higher moan out against Puck's chest. Puck smiled softly at the sight, with Pascale's flushed face leaning back on her chest, his hands laced together behind him as his body trembled.

"You calling it?" Puck asked softly.

"You didn't get to-" Pascale blushed but he did try to sit up to look at her.

Puck shushed him,"I have time of my own- don't you worry about me," Puck shifted back around him, kissing his neck up to his jaw,"So?"

"Yes," Pascale breathed,"I'm done- I can't-" Puck hushed him again as she climbed off the bed.

"Don't explain yourself, its alright," She told him, and picked up the sweatpants she'd laid out earlier off the bench at the end of the bed, and offering them to him. Pascale accepted them and quickly pulled them on before he want to the bathroom. 

Puck hummed quietly, listening to the door click shut. She swept her hand along the bed spread and the blanket rolled up, stained and wrinkled now, and she waved her hand to toss it with their laundry. She did the same with Pascale's clothes, and went to the closet to change herself. 

When Pascale came back, cleaned up and looking tired, Puck was laying on the bed under a new blanket. Pascale hesitated in the doorway, hands tucked against each side of his stomach as he hugged himsef, still nervous and unsure.

Puck motiomed for him to,come over, and he clicked the light in the bathroom off before he did, the sweatpants swishing at his ankles as he walked. He climbed into bed, huddling quickly under the blankets, and sighing in relief when Puck pulled him close. 

She ran her hands over his back gently, her cheek resting on his head as she began to doze.

"Thank you," Pascale said softly, his thumb running circles on Puck's stomach.

"I'm always gonna be here," Puck told him quietly,"Just for you. I'll pick up the pieces as we go,"

Pascale nodded slightly into the fabric of her sweatshirt,"Okay,"

"And for the record," Puck began, with a cheeky grin,"I thinm you're downright adorable when you fidget,"

Pascale blushed again,"Oh, god,"

Puck laughed and kissed his forehead before they settled in to sleep.


End file.
